disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Lisa
Finding Lisa is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar movie right after The Johnsons (2018 Disney and Pixar film), where both ''Finding Nemo and Finding Dory had left off, and it stars the voice talents from Albert Brooks, Hayden Rolence, Ellen DeGeneres, Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy, Ty Burrell, Kaitlin Olson, Ed O'Neill, Willem Dafoe, Vicki Lewis, Idris Elba, Dominic West, Andrew Stanton, Max Charles, John Ratzenberger, Jerome Ranft, Madison Pettis, Jack Black, Alexander Garfin, Emily Hahn, Noah Johnston and Bob Peterson. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 8, 2018.'' Plot Summary 1 of Nemo, Sheldon, Pearl and Tad's good friends, Lisa is captured by another scuba diver, who takes her to his evil aquarium lair, who he plans on killing next, and they all must go rescue her right before it's too late. Voice Cast Members *Albert Brooks = Marlin (voice) *Hayden Rolence = Nemo (voice, replacing the now grown up Alexander Gould respectively) *Ellen DeGeneres = Dory (voice) *Diane Keaton = Jenny, Dory's mother (voice) *Eugene Levy = Charlie, Dory's father (voice) *Ty Burrell = Bailey (voice) *Kaitlin Olson = Destiny (Voice) *Ed O'Neil = Hank (voice) *Willem Dafoe = Gill (voice) *Vicki Lewis = Deb (voice) *Idris Elba = Kaloosh, a new dolphin character (voice) *Dominic West = Vartan, a kid friendly electric eel character (voice) *Andrew Stanton = Crush (voice) *Barry Humphries = Bruce (voice) *Eric Bana = Anchor (voice) *Bruce Spence= Chum (voice) *Bennett Dammann = Squirt (voice) *John Ratzenberger = the Moonfish (voice) *Jerome Ranft = Jacques (voice, replacing his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft, respectively) *Madison Pettis = Lisa, a new rainbow fish character, who's a vegetarian sea critter like Nemo and his good friends (voice) *Geoffrey Rush = Nigel, a dark brown and white pelican who helps Nemo and the gang to help Lisa be released from imprisonment (voice) *Jack Black = Toby, Lisa's father (voice) *Austin Pendleton = Gurgle (voice) *Allison Janney = Peach (voice) *Brad Garret = Bloat (voice) *Stephen Root = Bubbles (voice) *Chris Cooper = Professor Dagger, an evil scuba-diver and scientist (voice) *Alexander Garfin = Sheldon (voice) *Emily Hahn = Pearl (voice) *William Wunsch = Tad (voice) *Bob Peterson = Mr. Ray (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References ''Toy Story'' franchise *The Pizza Planet truck can be seen in the parking lot by Professor Dagger's aquarium lair. *Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rocky, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Rex, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Green Army Men, the Green Aliens, Bullseye, RC, Etch, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Jingle Joe and Mr. Mike appear on picture posters. ''A Bug's Life'' and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals ''Monsters Incorporated'', Monsters University and Monsters Incorporated 2 *Sully, Mike, Celia, Roz, Randall, Mr. Waternoose, Fungus and Pete Claws Ward appear as wall paintings. ''WALL-E'' and WALL-E 2 *WALL-E and EVE can be seen as pictures on Professor Dagger's motor-boat. ''Ratatouille'' and Ratatouille 2 Remy and Emile appear as finger puppets on display. ''Inside Out'' and Inside Out 2 *Riley Andersen appears on a magazine cover. She also makes a silent cameo appearance, swimming around with her scuba-diving mask, snorkel and fins. ''The Good Dinosuar'' and The Good Dinosaur 2 *Arlo appears as a life size garden statue. ''Newt Crossing (2018 Disney and Pixar movie) ◾Dwayne, Sheena, Minda, Creighton, Falda, Eden, Scales, Rinca, Gadget, Iggy, Jade, Marley, Pippin, Rubit, Orion, Kelvin, Cilia and Matilda, Cilla's mother, can be seen as plush toy figurines. The Johnsons (2018 Disney and Pixar film) *The Johnson family appear on picture posters as well. Disney and Pixar animated shorts *The Luxo Ball from the animated short: ''Luxo appears on a cave painting. *The red scooter from Red's Dream is immobilized. ''Cars'', Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars the Series *Lightning McQueen, Sally, Ramone, Flo, Sherriff, Sarge, Fillmore, Lizzie, Red, Mack and Judge Honda appear in snow-globes. Transcripts *Finding Lisa teaser trailer transcript *Finding Lisa trailer transcript *FindingL Lisa official transcript Category:Pixar Sequel